


Get Some Rest

by Justin_J_Jorcoat



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: M/M, sleepy cuddles at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_J_Jorcoat/pseuds/Justin_J_Jorcoat
Summary: Brain is frustrated with his new plan. Pinky just wants him to rest.
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Get Some Rest

One afternoon at the lab, a sleepy Pinky awoke in his cage, to the sounds of frustration and sleep-deprivedness.

As Pinky woke up, he slowly opened his eyes, pushed himself up, rubbed his eyes, and looked to the other side of the cage, where Brain was sitting, crumpling separate papers with what Pinky assumed were failed parts of the plan on them, talking himself through the same part over and over again, and cursing himself when it didn't work right again, brooding over it.

"Brain?"

Brain jumped. He didn't realize he was being loud enough to wake Pinky.

"Oh, Pinky. I woke you. I'm terribly sorry."

Pinky made a sort of groan, and glanced at the alarm clock. 3pm. He looked back over to Brain and the paper he'd just crumpled up and dropped on the green floor next to him.

"... Brain, why're you up this late..?"

Brain looked over at the clock this time. He'd been so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize how late he'd stayed up.

"Oh, just...trying to finish the plan for tonight..."

Pinky thought about the plan Brain had been telling him about as they'd entered the lab earlier.

**_"So what's the plan for tomorrow night's takeover, Brain? Narf!" He'd asked._ **

**_"Tomorrow night, Pinky, we will try to take over the world with Cheese!"_ **

Pinky tried his best to remember more of Brain's plan, really tried, but that was all he could remember for now.

"Brain..." Pinky started as he watched Brain go back to doing calculations and writing. "Why don't you finish it tonight?"

"Pinky, please. I need to focus on this so we'll actually have time to execute the plan tonight."

Pinky sighed, then slowly, somewhat shakily got out of the matchbox bed, and walked over to Brain. 

"Brain." He lightly grabbed the shoulder of his shorter friend. "Come to bed. Please."

"Pinky I've already told you, I need to finish this. I'm almost done. I just need to figure out what would make the cheese as addicting as possible, and I'll be there in a little while."

Pinky remembered now.

**_"We'll make the cheese so addicting that everyone who tastes it will be incapable of resisting more, and when they run out, they'll go to the store, and buy more of it! People will spend so much money that they'll run out and have to beg me for it! Then I'll tell them that if they want more money for cheese, they'll have to make me the world leader in exchange!" Brain had exclaimed while traversing the spacious lab._ **

Pinky almost glared at the plans that were scattered across the table, floor and bars. He may not have understood them, but he could tell when Brain was even close to done with plans, which he was definitely not this time. He put aside his fascination with Brain's plans in favor of getting him to rest. He walked over to his wheel and sat down.

"Brain. You know we need at least fourteen hours of sleep." Pinky placed his hands over his eyes to shield them from the light of the day outside, and yawned. “You've already lost like, seven or something. You need to rest."

"Pinky, 7am to 3pm is eight hours."

Pinky gave him a look that said, "That's not helping your case."

Brain disregarded it. "Besides, I have to figure out how to make this cheese addicting. I've found that there's something in White Cheddar Cheez-its that make them particularly addicting, so if I can figure out what it is and enhance it in my cheese, it'll be ten times more addicting than even that!"

"...You don't usually have this much trouble with plans, Brain." Pinky sighed as he looked Brain in the eyes.

"Pinky I'll be fine I-"

"Braaaiiin, you always tell me that getting enough rest will help me think better. Maybe you'll work better if you rest too."

"Pinky I told you it's fine. Go back to bed.'

Pinky'd had enough. He walked over to Brain, took him by the arms and started walking toward the bed.

"Pinky, what are you doing?"

"Taking y’ to bed Brain."

"Unhand me Pinky!"

Pinky gave no response, but instead held Brain, and gently pulled him down to go to sleep.

"Pinky are you listening?"

"...What'd you say Brain?"

Brain started to struggle against Pinky less. He was starting to get tired enough that he almost couldn't anymore.

"Pinky," he yawned. "Let go of me please."

Brain said this, but made no real effort to be let go of. He was impressed actually. Pinky didn't used to be this strong. Not when being this gentle. They did get a lot of exercise when attempting world dominance.

"Go to sleep Brain. You need it."

Brain had stopped struggling at this point. The fatigue had gotten to him. Pinky pulled their washcloth blanket over them and settled down.

"But I-..." Brain tried to protest. He couldn't continue though, so he just wrapped his arms around Pinky, nuzzled his face against Pinky's chest, and let the exhaustion take over him. "Alright Pinky. I'll sleep."

"Thanks Brain. Narf."

**Author's Note:**

> "Brain. You know we need at least fourteen hours of sleep."  
> I searched up how long mice need to sleep, and apparently it's like, 14-16 hours, so I made sure that , they'll be going to bed at 7am and waking up at 9pm, since they work at night.  
> Also, this is the first fic I've had proofread, and it turned out far better than it would've had it not been proofread. Yay!


End file.
